Maelstrom
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: Sequel to No More Sunshine. Hermione has been taken from her friends and is now in the hands of the snatcher, Scabior. Will she except her fate or will she fight until the end? Rated M for rape, and other dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or locations in this. All rights belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. **

**Please read and review! It's much appreciated.**

**A/N: This story is the sequel to my Rated T one shot fic called, _No More Sunshine._ If you haven't read that fic yet, please go to my profile and read it before you read this!**

* * *

><p>Hermione kept her eyes shut from the moment she fell that uncomfortable tug at her stomach knowing that she was apparating. Finally the nauseating feeling had been lifted as she felt her two feet land firmly onto something solid. She was afraid to open her eyes though, praying that she was just dreaming and should be waking up soon to find herself still in the tent with Harry and Ron and that being captured by a gang of snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor; then being thrown into the arms of the leader who hadn't bothered to try and hide his interest in her. But when she felt a pair of arms slowly leave their hold on her, she realized that she wasn't dreaming. Hermione was still afraid to open her eyes, she didn't want to see the look on the man's face.<p>

"Are you scared?" The man she heard Bellatrix call Scabior, spoke softly as he brushed the back of his hand down the side of her face, not noticing that she was shaking underneath his touch. "Open you eyes beautiful." He said. Hermione shook her head in defiance.

Suddenly, she let out a gasp in pain as she felt her head get pulled back as he grabbed a handful of her hair. "I don't really want to hurt such a pretty little thing like yourself unless you force me too." She could feel Scabior's hot breath against her face as he spoke "It ain't like I'm asking you to strip for me…yet. Now open them." He commanded sharply this time.

Hermione opened her eyes and they looked straight into his light blue eyes. His eyes were full of dark desire and amusement as he stared down at her, letting go of her hair so she could straighten herself. With a quick flick of his wand her winter coat flew off her body so that she was just wearing her thin tan colored turtle neck. Then he began to circle her, examining her, like most wild animals did before they went in for the kill. The way Scabior's trailed up and down her body in hunger made a shiver run up her spine. He continued to do this for a few minutes as if he were trying to decide where to start first. During this time, she took notice of the room she was in. It seemed like a normal bedroom in an old house, it reminded her of Grimauld Place. There was a queen sized bed just a few feet from her, with a bedside table on it's right side. There was a dresser opposite of the bed that had a couple of empty firewhiskey bottles on top and a cracked window besides it. She couldn't see anything as she tried to look out of it, it was too dark to be able to tell anything.

To the left of the room was two doors, one she guessed was probably the bathroom to this room, because the other door was wide open; she could see a darkened hallway. Hermione pretended that she hadn't noticed the opened door yet as Scabior wasn't looking at her face right then to know where her eyes had traveled to.

Finally, it seemed that he had figured out what he wanted to do and he took a single step towards her so now if she were to tip her head forward just a little, her nose would touch his chin. Scabior lifted his hand and trailed it down her side slowly "I'm going to love to hear you scream." He half whispered, looking down at her hungrily. At that, Hermione brought her knee to meet his groin and darted out the opened door hearing him let out a groan in pain.

She looked to her right and to her left. To the left, she could see a hallway with a few doors on either side that eventually led to a dead end. To the right she could see a set of stairs. Hermione took the right and ran down the staircase, taking to steps at a time as she tried to think of where the front door might be. From the room she was once in, she could hear Scabior let out a frustrated yell. She didn't want to even look back up the stairs to see if he had been following her yet and she ran forward as she saw what to be the front door. Grabbing it, she let out a cry of pain as the handle had suddenly turn a bright orange color and burn her hand. The snatcher above had already set up charms in the house that wouldn't allow her to escape. If Hermione wasn't panicking before, she was now.

Back up the stairs she could hear chucking, "So you want to play a game of cat and mouse beautiful?" Hermione pushed through one of the next closest door that she could find and went in to hide behind a dusty worn out loveseat that sat in the small room that didn't hold anything else besides a desk and a chair. "That's alright," she could hear him speak again and he sounded like he was no longer on the stairs "I always love to play with my food before I eat it." he chuckled more darkly this time.

Hermione pressed her back into the back of the loveseat and closed her eyes once more, hearing his footsteps near the room that she was hiding in. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Scabior half sung. She heard him take a step into the room that was in, and then nothing. Hermione held her breath in case there was some possible way that he'd be able to hear her. Then, she heard him leave the room and back down the hall to check other rooms.

"I didn't like it when you kneed me in my privates sweetheart." Scabior called out from another room loud enough so that she could hear him no matter where she was. "I was going to go easy on you to be a gentleman, but I don't think I will anymore."

Not hearing his footsteps anymore, Hermione got up from her hiding place and walked to the door and peered out. She couldn't see him in the hallway anymore. She looked down the hallway and back to where the front door was, and she knew that it wasn't an option, and neither was going down the dark hallway that he was somewhere in. _I wish I had my wand still. _Hermione thought _I can still find some sort of weapon to use though. _She wasn't sure where to find a weapon in this house. The kitchen and any bathroom was most likely down the hall that she didn't want to travel down, and the only one she knew of was back up the stairs in the master bedroom of the house. Someplace that she didn't want to go back to, but she didn't have a choice.

Taking a step out of the door, she practically tip-toed her way to the stairs doing her best not to make noise. There was still no sign of him, besides the slight distant sound of boots against the wooden floor in one of the rooms down the hall. Hermione managed to step her way silently up about six steps and then a rather loud creak was made as she stepped onto the next step. She froze. The sound of boots became quicker and louder as she noticed Scabior half running back up the hallway and stopped short when he saw her on the staircase.

"Caught you." Scabior smirked in satisfaction taking off right up the stairs the same time Hermione ran back up the stairs and into the room, slamming the bedroom door shut behind her before opening the bathroom door. Just as she shut and locked the bathroom door she heard the bedroom door swing open. Hermione knew that the door being locked would do know good against the snatcher who had a wand, but it was the only thing of defense she could think of. She looked around the bathroom and didn't see a thing that she could use as a weapon, she thought about breaking the mirror but knew that wasn't an option when she had nothing to break it with, and damaging her own hands in the process wouldn't do her any good either. Looking behind her she saw a steel bar that was used to hang towels on. She jerked it off of its handles and held it tightly in her shaking hands.

Then she heard the soft, taunting, knocking on the door.

Her adrenaline finally stopped and the tears she had been holding in since she was first captured finally poured down her face. He was coming to get her, and he was going to be able to get her too. A steel bar wasn't going to do much against a wand, and she knew it. But she wasn't going to give up without some kind of fight.

"Beautiful." Scabior purred from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Hermione screamed at the door as a few more tears leaked down her cheeks. "Go away and let me go!"

She could of swore that she heard him sigh as if he was tired of playing "cat and mouse" now, "Unlock the door." he said. "Please just let me go!" Hermione pleaded.

"Last chance, or I'll unlock it myself." Scabior warned.

"Please!" Hermione begged him, but she knew he was coming in, she heard the tiny click as the door became unlocked. The door opened slowly and Scabior stood there and grinned at her as if he had won some game. His eyes flickered to the steel bar just as she brought it up to swing at him. Scabior caught it effortlessly and yanked it from her grasps before throwing it onto the floor behind her.

"Are you still trying to hurt me sweetheart?" Scabior asked in a mock-hurt tone before grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her roughly against his chest. "I like it rough anyways." He grinned and then pinned her against the bathroom counter with his own body and began to tug off her turtle neck. Hermione struggled against him but in the end he half ripped it off of her in the struggle. He stared at her bra covered breasts in appreciation and then moved to her pants, bending over to quickly slip off her shoes and then unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs; throwing them off of her as well.

Scabior continued to pin her body against the counter as he undressed himself much more quickly than he did with her clothes. When he was finally stark naked against her smaller frame, he ripped off her black bra and lace panties. He picked her pink scarf that he had been wearing off of the ground and picked her up as well, ignoring her struggles against him as he walked them out of the bathroom and dropped her down onto the bed.

"Are you ready to play nice yet?" He looked down at her teasingly.

"Fuck off!" Hermione growled feeling her anger rise up in her and threw her head up to bite at his face before he slammed her back down onto the bed. Scabior pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and used the other to tie her scarf around them firmly together with the headboard of the bed.

Scabior licked his lips in anticipation as his hands began to roam up and down her body, grabbing onto her breasts roughly and squeezing her hips so hard that she knew that she was going to have bruises in the morning. He then grabbed her legs and placed them on both sides of his hips and he positioned himself against her as he bent his head down so that his lips could kiss hers roughly aggressively.

Breaking the bruising kiss, but still had them lightly touching he asked "Have you been touched before sweetheart?" When a tear fell down Hermione's cheek as she shook her head, Scabior smiled darkly "I'm going to enjoy this a lot more then." was all he said as he shoved himself forcefully without any gentleness into her before she could even protest.

Hermione screamed as she felt a wave of pain hit her, the waves continued to run through her as he continued to pound himself into her rhythmically as his arms moved underneath her back; his hand grabbed onto her shoulders from behind with an iron grip to help him move more swiftly. The tears broke free once again from Hermione's eyes as she kept begging him to stop, telling him that it was hurting too much, trying with all of her strength to break free from her old scarf but had no success. Scabior never replied to her, she felt him move his head down to suck on one of her breasts before kissing roughly back up her chest, up her collarbone, and then she felt his teeth trail along the crook of her neck, soon biting down vigorously into her flesh and drawing blood. This action caused Hermione to scream making her throat turn raw as her vocal chords seemed to have stretched themselves to far.

All of the pain was too much, she couldn't handle it. His teeth began to nibbled and bite other parts of her body and his hands held her waist down as she bucked against him in attempts to get him off. Scabior was so strong that Hermione felt as if he were going to break her bones if he squeezed any tighter.

She heard Scabior make a grunting noise and felt a feeling of warm liquid shoot up inside of her.

The pain that her body was in was unbearable, the last thing she remembered was feeling Scabior kiss her on the lips, pulling out of her, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, after the long wait, I have presented to you the sequel for_ No More Sunshine!_ I hope you guys will enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Chapter 2 will be up very soon. I plan on having at least a chapter or more up every week. I will give fair warning that this story will have some very dark moments, especially in the beginning. But things get much better as it moves forward! Let me know what you think about this chapter. Your reviews always help inspire me to continue writing!**

**Have a great day!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes, confused as to why she was laying on such a comfortable mattress beneath her. The mattress that she slept on in the tent was thin and was lumpy, but this one was like sleeping on a cloud. She moved her head in an upright position and froze, now that she could see it, she could feel it too. A heavy arm was laying across her sheet covered waist. Then she realized that she wasn't back in the tent with her two best friends, and everything that occurred last night was very real and not a dream.

Slowly moving her head to look to the left, she saw the owner to the arm that was draped across her. He was sleeping, or so she hoped. Her eyes looked him over and noticed that he must've been sleeping because his face was calm, not covered with a smirk or malicious grin; he was breathing steadily. Looking further down she took notice that he was naked, lying on his stomach with a sheet reaching just at his hips. Sadly, Hermione noted that she was still naked but was thankful that the same sheet that covered the man, was covering her up to her chest. Wanting to move away from him without waking him up, she tried to move slowly off the side of the bed but was stopped as a rush of pain shot up through her body. Her arms and legs were stiff, but right between her legs was the main source of all of her pain.

A single tear rolled down the side of her face, knowing that the only thing that she had held most precious was now gone, taken forcefully by a snatcher. Her jaw clenched at the sadness and anger she was feeling.

She didn't want to cry here, she didn't want to take the risk of waking the man up, not knowing what exactly he'll want to do with their two naked bodies together in a bed.

Trying again, Hermione ignored the pain that she was in and slowly began to slide closer to the edge of the bed and the man's arm was sliding off of her moving form as well. Just as his palm reached the left side of her waist, she grabbed his wrist lightly and placed it down onto the mattress. Waiting another minute to make sure that he didn't wake up, Hermione stepped lightly onto the cold wooden floor and shivered. She looked around the room for her clothes but there were no where to be seen. Feeling the stickiness between her thighs, she decided that a hot shower would help her.

Stepping into the bathroom and softly closing the door behind her, she tried to lock it but the lock wouldn't budge. Her brows furrowed,_ That bastard charmed it. _she thought bitterly. Not only had he prevented her from exiting the house, but he now prevented her from locking herself away from him.

She turned to face the mirror and let out a gasp. Looking at her reflection, she was horrified at what she saw. Her body was covered in bite marks, bruises, and the word 'mudblood' engraved into her left arm. Hermione hadn't even notice Bellatrix do that to her, she had been in so much pain already from the cruciatis curse. She knew that the man still sleeping in the room hadn't done it to her, he seemed twisted but not _that _twisted. Hermione kept eyeing her reflections body, she was thin, from months of not eating right and pushing her body through great amounts of stress. She wasn't thin enough that she could see her own ribcage, but she was still used to having a little more meat on her than she had currently. Bags hung underneath her eyelids from many nights of no sleep, the bags weren't as dark as they usually were since she did get some sleep last night. Noted that it was because her body had finally given in from all of the pain and stress she had allowed it to go through and forced her into a deep sleep.

Her fingertips lightly grazed the teeth marks that were on the crook of her neck, they lingered there for a moment as the memory of his teeth sinking into her flashed in her mind. Then her fingers moved to touch the bite marks that covered her breasts and the right side of her waist. Subconsciously she wondered if maybe this action of his was brought on from being around Fenrir Greyback for so long and thought that maybe biting his own prize would be more of a turn on. Judging by the few bite marks on her body, it probably was. Biting was a turn on for most men, it was a way that men could let out their inner animalistic instincts, and bite the ones they wanted to claim as their mate.

Hermione shivered at the thought, and cursed herself from remembering what she had read from a book before at a time like this.

Not being able to bear the sight of her reflection anymore, she turned and walked to the shower. Sliding open the glass door, she turned the knobs and stepped in, letting the warm water run down her body. She gripped her arms at the sudden sensation of goosebumps rushing over her. The hot water was so foreign to her body that she felt chills for a few seconds. How long had it been since she had a hot shower? Or a bath? She was tempted to take a bath in the large bathtub that was next to the shower chamber, but knew this wasn't the time to do it. Not when their was a sleeping beast just on the other side of the door.

_Scabior._

His name floated into her mind. That was his name. It seemed to be a very odd, but yet unique name to be given. Though Hermione thought it fit him well since a man like him shouldn't have a normal name to be called anyway. It was all his fault for everything. He caught her and her friends and brought them to Malfoy Manor. Even though Harry and Ron had escaped from the cellar, there still was no guarantee that they were alive or not.

_If I didn't leave my scarf there…I wouldn't be here and they'd still be safe…_Hermione reflected.

If she hadn't left her scarf for Ron, Scabior would've never had come across it, and decide to stay there in case they would ever return. It was also her fault that she decided to apparate at one of their previous camping spots anyway, they never camped at the same place twice. _You were desperate._ Something said inside of her, _I was stupid._ she countered.

Hermione let out a chocked sob and sat on the tile floor, burying her face between her knees. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be back at home with her parents sharing tea or back at Hogwarts with her friends, discussing upcoming exams or the next Quidditch match. But no, she was in this old house with a man who had raped her, and will probably kill her once he got tired of her. Harry and Ron could be dead, and if they weren't, they were probably worrying to death about her own well being. All the people who cared about her, would wonder if she was dead or alive once news got out.

When the water had turned cold from running the hot water for so long, Hermione washed herself with the bar of soap that was on one the single shelf and rinsed off in the freezing water.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a large towel, she walked back to the bathroom counter and stared into the sink while she waited for the fogged mirror to clear. That's when her thoughts went from somber to determination. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to give up, she wasn't going to give into Scabior. She was going to get out of this house alive eventually no matter what it took.

A few minutes passed and she assumed the mirror had finally cleared, so she looked up. She immediately regretted it as she let out a gasp in both shock and fear. In the mirror she could see Scabior standing behind her, smirking at her response.

"Feeling better after a nice rinse?" He asked.

Hermione turned around, one hand gripping the counter behind her and the other holding the towel that was still wrapped around her. _I didn't even hear him come in! _She looked at him and noticed that he was standing there in just his plaid pants, everything else was bare. That's when she also noticed how well built he was. Scabior's arms weren't that big, but they were big enough to know that they were very strong and his abdomen didn't have abs - though they looked like they were on the verge to being a six pack like the men she had seen from magazines before.

"Like what you see sweetheart?" Scabior asked as his smirk grew wider and he stepped forward, pressing his body into hers. He grabbed a piece of her wet hair and twirled it between his fingers. Hermione brought her hands up to push him away from her but he remained firmly where he was.

"As if!" Hermione sneered and raised a hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist before she made contact. Scabior let out a laugh and his body shook against hers as if he was truly entertained at the idea that she wanted to slap him. "Still got fight in you I see, that's good." His laugh slowed to a chuckle and his lips glided across her forehead "The more fun it's going to be for me to break you." he whispered.

Hermione released the grip she had on her towel with her other hand and tried to strike him again, but he caught it as well. She began to struggle against him, trying to free her wrists until the towel that was wrapped around her fell to the ground around her feet. Scabior raised his brow and looked down her body hungrily, "I see I was a bit rough with you last night," he spoke more to himself than her as he kissed at her neck "I need to be more gentle, I don't want to go breaking what I just got." Hermione shook dangerously as his kisses moved from her neck, up her jaw line, and back down getting closer to her lips. She fought back the urge to vomit at the feeling of his erection pressed against her through his pants.

Suddenly, he flipped her over and forced her to lay on her stomach and her nipples harden from being held down on the chilly counter top. "What are y-?" Hermione let out but was cut off by Scabior. "Shhh, it won't hurt as bad this time sweetheart." He whispered. She tried her raise herself but Scabior grabbed both of her wrists again and held them above her head effortlessly with only one hand.

Behind her, she could hear the sound of him unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down to the ground and felt his erection once again, only to feel it pressed against her ass this time.

"No!" Hermione shouted in panic and tried to move off the counter but the air in her lungs left as he pushed hard against her back with his chest. "Don't fight it." Scabior half ordered, and half warned. Without another word, she felt him thrust inside of her quickly and she let out a cry of pain. Noticing that she could see herself and Scabior behind her in the mirror that wasn't an inch from her face, she closed her eyes.

Scabior used his other hand to grab a handful of her wet hair and yanked her head back and pulled harder until her eyes snapped open. He was forcing her to watch this time.

The sharp pain that she had felt before now began to subside and the feeling of pleasure rose inside of her body as he thrusted in and out of her a quick and strong pace. Hermione shed a tear at the sensation, she didn't want to feel any kind of pleasure as he raped her, it was sickening! Her body craved for him to move quicker but her mind kept screaming no and wanted to fight him more than anything. "Stop!" Hermione screamed, as she looked at his face through the mirror, she could see him grin at her small plead and continued his pace. She continued to scream and beg more in attempt for him to stop, but he just ignored her.

Scabior kissed at the back of her neck and across her shoulders, trying to get her to cease her from screaming, which she had stopped. Only because her voice was growing sore but she still managed to make small whimpers and protests.

"So tight." He moaned against her back, thrusting himself into her a few more times before letting out another moan as she felt the familiar liquid shoot into her.

Hermione laid there on the counter still, not bothering to move an inch as Scabior pulled himself out of her and released his hold on her hair and wrists. She still didn't move even when she could see through the mirror that he kicked off his pants that were pooled around his ankles and walked over to the bathtub and turned the nozzles until water poured out and began to fill the rather large tub. Then he poured in what seemed to be liquid soap into the rising water. She waited until he wasn't looking in her direction and shot to the door. She managed to turn the knob but before she could open the door, she felt and arm wrap around her waist.

"Going somewhere beautiful?" Scabior wondered.

Hermione began to shout a mess of unintelligent words at him as he simply ignored her once again and walked her to the bathtub. As soon as the tub seemed full, he picked her up and simply dropped her in the tub.

"Can I go five minutes without having you trying to run away or fight with me?" Scabior asked, with an _almost_ serious look on his face as Hermione sat up in the tub and sent a death glare at him.

"Go fuck yourself!" Hermione shouted while trying to get on her feet.

"Guess not." Scabior smirked and stepped into the tub and sat down, bringing Hermione down with him. As he leaned against the side of the tub, he made Hermione sit on his lap and kept his arm wrapped around her so she wouldn't go anywhere. "Much better." He chuckled and pushed her into his chest. Hermione continued to struggle against him until he mentioned her that the more she kept that up while on his naked lap, he was going to want to take her again right in the bathtub. So she kept herself still against him.

Scabior moved her from off of his lap and allowed her to sit on the other side of the tub, gladly to be able to cover her body with the soapy foam that floated on the waters surface. Hermione made to go to the edge of the tub to get out, but felt like she was touching glass as she tried to reach outside of the tub. She looked back at Scabior to see him holding his wand and smirked arrogantly. _When did he get his wand?_ Hermione thought in bewilderment. Then again, she probably would've hardly noticed it when she had been trying to get away from his grasp from the moment she first saw him in the bathroom. So she just sneered at him and stayed on her own side of the tub as she watched him dip himself under the tub. A part of her was tempted to try and drown him, but knew already that was pointless since he was obviously stronger than her. The act probably would've turned him on anyway.

Just as she thought of the idea, Scabior emerged from the water and wiped his eyes of water and the top of his head from any foam that might've stayed. Hermione looked down at the drain in the tub through a clear section in the water and a part of her just wished that she could just disappear into it and never return. She wanted to cry again, but held back the urge, not wanting to draw attention to herself as the snatcher in front of her was washing himself down with a sponge.

Then, a whistling sound caught her attention and she looked up to see Scabior staring at her. He raised a hand in her direction and made a gesture with his index finger for her to come to him. Hermione only shook her head in rejection.

Scabior grinned darkly and went under the water, disappearing beneath the soapy foam. Hermione didn't know exactly what to think about that until she felt his hands on her hips and felt his tongue lick against her nub. She let out a cry mixed between shock, pleasure, and disgust - mainly at herself for enjoying the tiny sensation.

Scabior came up from the water and pressed his lips against hers "Did you like that?" He asked with a look satisfaction written across his face. No doubt he heard her from underneath the water.

"Don't touch me." Hermione growled and bit at him, but he pulled away from her. Then he shifted so she was once again sitting on top of his lap. Both of his legs wrapped around hers to keep them from closing and one arm wrapped around her upper body to trap her arms.

"I will make you enjoy everything that I do to you." Scabior whispered into her ear seductively as his free hand began to snake down her body until it hit it's destination. "I will strip you of every bit of defiance that you have in you until I have you screaming my name." His fingers plunged into her and Hermione arched her back away from him, biting her lip to keep her from making any noise, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that he could get such a reaction from her. He began to move his fingers in and out of her at a faster rhythm and his thumb occasionally rubbing against her nub until she took a sharp intake of breath in pleasure. It felt so good, but she began to cry. Hermione cried because she knew that he could do anything to her, whether it was to cause her pain or pleasure, and there was nothing she could do.

"You are _mine!_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's another chapter! Poor Hermione though. I feel sorry for her in this story of mine deeply, but I thought it was time that I wrote a fic of how Scabior would probably really be. A lot of fics show that he eventually starts to care and then more feelings develop (I know because I love to read and write those kinds of fics) but in this fic, that's not how he is. There's going to be a few more chapters to this fic, it was going to be a really long fic but the plot line I had for this fic I decided to just make it in a different fic altogether. So at least you now know that I have yet another fic on the way! **

**So what did you guys think? Review please? **

**Have a nice day!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Never being sure of the concept of time was something that could bring almost anyone to the brink of insanity. Hermione felt like she was right on the borderline between sanity and insanity.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in the old house with the snatcher. How many months had it been? She had been with him since March. Could it have possibly been a year already?

All of the windows were blocked out by thick curtains that were impossible to see through and were charmed so they wouldn't open without a wand; so she never kne whether it was day or night. Scabior didn't keep any clocks or calendars inside of the house, it was also part of the torture he inflicted on her.

Ever since her second day in this horrid place, he had made it a goal to control her body, mind, and soul. He was stronger than her and could always overpower her, he liked to play mind games with her often, and Scabior didn't hold back from constantly reminding her that she was a mud-blood, that she was nothing.

Hermione fought against him for a while. No matter what it was, she would fight until she couldn't fight anymore. But as time passed, her attempts with fighting him were becoming more and more futile. Between his strength and the things he would say that could pierce right through her…

Always taunting her about how nobody was even bothering to look for her, that everyone in the outside world assumed that she was dead. No one was coming to rescue her, and she was at his mercy. And after a while she was starting to believe him. Surely someone would've found her by now if they were looking. After all, her and her friends had found a horcrux!

Now whenever Scabior wanted to exercise his desires on her or anything else, she would hardly fight him anymore.

He had broken her.

* * *

><p>Hermione was upstairs in their bedroom making their bed and tidying up the rest of the room so it looked proper. She had awoken in the bed alone only a little bit over an hour ago, but she was used to that. Some days she would wake up to being trapped in his arms, and some mornings she'll wake up to find him gone away due to his job.<p>

When she was alone she would take care of what needed to be taken care of around the old house. Such as dusting, cleaning, and anything else that needed to be done. It wasn't that Scabior had demanded that she do those things, he actually insisted that he purchase a house elf or two with his increase of pay lately, but she didn't want that. Not only because of her beliefs and the way house elves are treated, it was also because cleaning and doing some cooking was the only thing that kept her mind stable. She couldn't tell him that of course.

Hermione had a few books to read, but you could only re-read a book so many times.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang coming from downstairs. It was so loud that it made her flinch and she didn't have to think twice to know that it was Scabior…and he wasn't in the best of moods either judging by how hard the front door must've swung open.

Out of pure instinct, Hermione ducked down and crawled her way underneath the bed. She was definitely glad that she had swept and cleaned under there just yesterday.

Even though Hermione was used to doing whatever Scabior wanted her to do, it was always much worse when he was in a foul mood. He never did hit her out of anger, which she was glad of. But that didn't mean she wouldn't have to do something degrading or have some kind of pain inflicted on her by other methods.

Whenever Scabior was having a bad day, she was going to have one too. It became a habit that she would hide from him on days such as these. Fortunately for her, playing his favorite game of "hide-and-seek" usually helped curve his mood by a smidge.

A few minutes had passed by and she knew that he was sweeping the first floor for her. Occasionally she would hear furniture being tossed around, which made her flinch each time. He was _really_ not in a good mood. Hermione swallowed.

What had set him off this time?

She remembered the last time he came back home in a bad mood, it was because Greyback had feasted on a few wanted fugitives, and Scabior lost out on a lot of money due to that incident.

But he didn't seem nearly as angry then as he did now.

"Her-mi-on-e." She heard Scabior call out her name in a sing-song voice, except it was laced with venom. _Oh Merlin. _

Fear completely took over her body.

By now, he was up the stairs and she could hear him walk down the small walkway from the stairs to their bedroom door; she could see from underneath the bed when he opened the door and walked in, shutting it softly behind him. He knew she was in here. Where else could she be? There was no hiding from him for long.

With her heart pounding in her ears, she could see his boots stopping right at the edge of the bed, pausing for a brief moment. Then he knelt down onto all fours and lowered himself so that he was looking underneath the bed, looking directly at her with a smug look on his face but she could see the heat of his anger in his eyes.

"Underneath the bed?" Scabior asked. "Not very original sweetheart."

When she didn't answer him, he went to grab her to help pull her out from under the bed but Hermione only scooted away from his touch. Her action caused Scabior to raise his eyebrows up at her, surprised that she actually had the _audacity _to move from him. He went to reach for her again, only for her to move another inch further from his reach.

A look of irritation plastered itself onto Scabior's face. "I'm not in the mood for your games today sweetheart, I will blow up the fucking bed." He warned. Hermione knew he wasn't bluffing either. He'd do anything to get to her.

He held out his arm once more, only this time it wasn't to reach for her, it was to wait for her to grab onto him. Hermione reached her hand hesitantly as she grabbed onto his hand before he tightened his grip and practically dragged her out from underneath the bed.

"Get up." He commanded, already on his own two feet as he walked over to the single wooden chair and plopped himself down onto it, leaning one arm against the small table that was used mainly for the days that Hermione wanted to eat in the room instead of the kitchen.

Hermione stood up, faced towards him, but stared at the floor as she brushed herself off from any stray pieces of dust that she might've missed for her previous cleanings. All she was wearing was a gray t-shirt that hugged against her curves, and a small pair of red shorts, as well as her undergarments. Scabior preferred she didn't wear any, he actually preferred that she wore little as possible, but she managed to convince him that she needed to wear the undergarments at least sometimes.

"Strip."

Her eyes snapped immediately to Scabior's to see that he had a straight face as he simply stared at her. "What?" She asked so low that if it weren't for his keen senses, he might've not been able to hear her. His demand didn't make much sense to her. He never asked her to strip unless he was drunk, and when he was she would just take her clothes off rather fast since he was luckily too intoxicated to realize that she really didn't perform a proper stripping for him.

Scabior jaw clenched but looked away from her as he pulled out a lighter and a cigarette from one of his pockets. "I want you to," He began calmly, but there was malice in his tone as he was putting the cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. "strip for me."

Hermione swallowed. "I-um…" She didn't know how to strip in the way that most men liked it, and she knew that's what he wanted. Hell, she never really danced before in a seductive way. The only time she had ever danced in her life was once at the Yule Ball, and another time with Harry back when Ron had left them and he was trying to lift her spirits. But even then she was a little awkward.

"Start. Stripping. Now." He commanded, blowing smoke out of his mouth. His patience was running thin and she knew it.

Her hands nervously went to the hem of her t-shirt, her shaky fingers getting a firm grip of it before slowly rising it above her belly button but stopped once she heard his voice snap.

"Do a little dance while you're at it sweetheart."

Hermione nodded slowly in response and continued to remove the shirt from her body while moving her hips and feet were moving to a rhythm that was playing in her head. She didn't have to look at him to know that his eyes were watching her intently with lustful eyes.

Inch by inch the shirt was rising from away from her breasts - that exposed a red, nearly see through bra - over her face, and finally it was off. She twirled it in her finger tips a couple of times before releasing it from her fingers to somewhere in the room. Hermione then turned so that her back was facing Scabior while she slid of her shorts little by little, bending over as the shorts were getting lower on her legs, giving the snatcher an excellent view of her ass.

Stepping out of the shorts, she turned back around and faced him once more.

As her arms went to reach behind her to unhook her bra, Scabior stopped her.

"Come here beautiful." He whispered darkly, putting out his cigarette out in an ashtray on the table and motioned with his hand for her to approach.

Hermione kept her eyes on the floor as she stood before him. She refused to meet his eyes. She didn't want to see those blue eyes look at her so…promiscuously.

Feeling his hand on her hips, he pulled her forward so that her legs were on either side of his lap, but he wouldn't let her sit.

"Keep going." He smirked.

Hermione inhaled a deep breath, silently wishing that this could stop right now, then continued with her seductive dance.

Her hands reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, then taking her time while slipping it off her shoulders and down her arms until it was discarded to the floor behind Scabior. She ran her hands through her thick hair leisurely - circling her hips in a wide, circular motion a few times.

Scabior bit his lip as he watched her every movement like a hawk. He raised his hand to the back of her neck, stopping her dancing, and pulled her down slowly until his lips were trailing up and down her neck possessively, his other hand rubbing circles on her panty-covered ass. Hermione felt his mouth hovering over hers and his hand getting a grip on her panties, preparing to tear them off-

"Oi! Scabior!" A panicked voice yelled from downstairs.

Scabior's grip tightened on the back of Hermione's neck hard enough for her to let out a painful moan.

"Scabior!" The voice called out again.

Releasing a growl of frustration, he pushed Hermione from his lap, causing her to stumble back a few paces as he readjusted his jacket. "Get dressed, I don't want anyone else seeing your goods." He ordered, looking her up and down one last time as he left the room to see the "guest" who had just entered the house unannounced.

Hermione stood there for a moment, just staring at the door, debating if she should really get dressed and go downstairs - knowing that was what he was hinting at - or if she should just lay on the bed and await for his visitor to leave. Weighing out her options, she walked around the room to pick up her previously discarded clothes and dressed herself up. She glanced in the mirror to make sure that her hair still looked combed and not a mess, because she knew there would be repercussions if Scabior's guest saw her and she looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

Sighing, Hermione left the room and made her way down the stairs. Perhaps she would make tea or cook something for Scabior and his guest. The old Hermione would've been disgusted by the idea that she was playing "housewife" for him, but now it was a practically every day routine for her. Especially whenever Scabior had some of his fellow snatchers come for meetings or to just have drinks together.

She remembered how one time when Scabior had gotten overly drunk. He had dragged her from the upstairs bedroom, all the way down to the room where he and his mates held their meetings and put her up for display for them to see. He wanted to show off what a good "prize" he had gotten for turning in Harry Potter. Scabior had demanded that she strip for his men to see for themselves of what exactly she had to offer, but she had refused. It was hard enough to perform the act for him, but she would be damned if she did it for a room full of men.

Too drunk to realize his own actions, he had ripped off her clothes from her body and showed her off to the whistling and jeering men. When Hermione attempted to cover herself and push him away, his anger had gotten the best of him, and that was the one and only time he had ever laid his hands on her in such a way. Scabior had struck her so hard across the face with his fist, she blacked out immediately and awoke later in their bed with a large bruise on her cheek and an ashamed, recovering Scabior.

He wasn't remorseful for what he did to her, she believed. He was just embarrassed that he had allowed himself to get so out-of-control and showed his mates what was _his_ and his only.

She was glad that had never happened again. He had never allowed himself to get so drunk again and when he had more than one or two of his mates over, he made her stay in their bedroom.

As Hermione walked down the hallway to get to the kitchen, she heard Scabior and the other man's voice coming from behind a closed door that she almost walked by.

"It's all over Scabior! The Ministry won't give pardon to us snatchers."

Hermione had a look of confusion on her face, and pressed her ear up against the door. She shouldn't be eavesdropping on Scabior's conversation with the unknown man, but something held her there.

"Fuck!" She heard Scabior curse, followed by a crash that sounded like he had shattered one of his fire whiskey bottles. "I was hoping that when Potter finished off the Dark Lord that at least we wouldn't be wanted after. It seems that the Ministry has already cleansed itself from the Death Eaters working on the inside that hired us."

"Aurors and Hit-Wizards have been picking us off in groups quickly. Our numbers are diminishing by the minute!" This time the unknown man spoke. "It's being said that Potter is determined to find a certain snatcher that had disappeared one day with his friend, the mud-blood girl!"

Hermione covered her mouth so that her gasp wouldn't be heard from the two men that were on the other side of the door. Harry was looking for her? That means everyone else was too! They all believed that she was still alive.

They were coming for her!

For the first time in the longest, a smile crept on her lips and the feeling of a spark of some other feeling developed inside of her. It was so foreign to her now, what was it that she was feeling?

Hope…

"Potter remembers you Scabior. He refuses to give up the search until he finds the girl or at least hard-proof that she is dead." The man spoke lowly. "He won't rest until you've been captured."

"That boy won't find me. We're no where even near Britain anymore." Scabior snapped. "Nobody knows of this location besides yourself and Greyback. I had taken care of the rest at the battle because I knew there was a chance the Ministry wouldn't be in our favor, I made sure that I wouldn't be jeopardized. And Greyback is dead…so it just leaves you."

Hermione thought back to Scabior's temper from earlier, not knowing what had caused it, and now she knew. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, and the victory had automatically put him out of work and on the wanted list instantly.

"You know I won't give you away mate." The other said reassuringly. "There's no way that those auror's will find me. I plan on going somewhere far away."

"You said it yourself Finn," Scabior said in a thoughtful tone. "They're picking each of us snatchers off rather quickly. What's to say that they won't get you in the end? And use veritaserum on you?"

"What are you doing?" The man asked alarmingly.

Hermione could hear a small scuffle followed by the disarming spell coming from Scabior.

"I can't risk getting capture mate." Scabior's voice had no hints of remorse. "I ain't going to lose the girl, not after having her for so long."

"C'mon Scabior, you know me! Wait-!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green beamed through underneath the door and this time Hermione had forgotten to cover her mouth when she gasped. Her eyes widened at her mistake and the door swung open to see Scabior staring down at her with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Before she could say anything, his hand was around her neck and she was shoved roughly up against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. "What did you hear?" Scabior asked venomously.

"N-Nothing!" She squeaked.

His reaction was to bang her head back onto the wall roughly. "Don't lie to me!"

"I-I…" Hermione stammered, a tear rolling down the side of her face. She didn't know what to say because she knew there were going to be consequences either way.

"You think because your friend won, he's going to come rescue you?" When Hermione didn't answer, he continued. "You think that they can find you? The Order has been searching for you all of this time and if they haven't found you by now, they never will!"

Hermione glared up at him. "You said that they all believed me to be dead!" She regretted her outbreak the moment the words left her mouth, she hadn't spoken him that way in a very long time. With him being already infuriated by the terms of events that were going on, she really didn't need to be provoking him to do something.

"I lied." Scabior's hand grabbed her breasts and gave it a hard squeeze, causing Hermione to cry out in pain. "It doesn't matter whether or not what they think you are because you are mine!" At that, he took a dagger from it's holster on his belt and held it at her navel. Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed it's tip dancing playfully around her belly-button. Was he going to kill her now?

Fear took over and her body began to quiver.

Scabior grabbed a hold of the hem of her shirt and made a quick slice through the shirt, from bottom to top, slicing open her bra as well. Her bare chest was now exposed to him…and the sharp dagger that was sliding in the area between her breasts. As she felt the cold steel blade make contact with each breast - her nipples hardened. Not being able to focus on anything besides the fear of when he was going to sink it into her flesh, she didn't even notice that he had removed her shorts and panties in the same way that he did with her shirt and bra.

Her fear subsided only by a small fraction when he put the dagger away out of site. But when she realized that Scabior had undid his pants so that his erection was sticking out and pressed against her hip, something she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever bloomed inside of her and she pushed him away.

Not expecting it, Scabior had stumbled back a foot. His face showed shock at first but then twisted into annoyance as he pushed himself back onto her. Hermione knew he was stronger than her, but she continued to struggle against him.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered menacingly. "I don't know what exactly is going on in that pretty little head of yours to think that you can start refusing me again, but let me remind you about one thing again," One hand grabbed both of her wrists and held her hands over her head while the other gripped one of her thighs, moving it to the side. "You're mine!"

With his statement, he thrusted himself violently into her and caused her buck against him. Hermione kept bucking and squirming so that she was making it as uncomfortable for him as much as she could. Her struggling didn't go on for long as he stopped only for a moment to wrap her legs forcefully around his waist and his arm stayed behind him to keep her legs in place.

"Your friends will never find you sweetheart." Scabior words dripped with venom. He didn't cease from pounding his cock in and out of her as he spoke to her. "You are nothing but a mud-blood, the Ministry won't want to keep wasting their time on someone like you when they have so many things to worry about…and Potter and the rest of them will be forced to do so as well."

Hermione shook her head and made a sound of protest which only caused him to quicken his pace and give her a hard thrust that made her cry in agony from the pleasurable pain.

His eyes seemed to peer right through hers and into her very soul as he spoke the cruel words to her and she couldn't find the will to look away from those dominating light blue orbs of his.

"You will never leave this place…I will never allow it!"

Hermione let out a painful scream when she felt his teeth sink into her flesh between her neck and shoulder possessively. It was just as he had done to her before when he first brought her to this place. He was leaving his mark and reminding her that she was nothing more than a possession to him.

"_You're_ _mine_!" He repeated the same words that he always stabbed into her every time he dominated her.

Scabior continued to thrust into her for another minute until the familiar feeling of his warm fluids shooting into her. They just stayed there for a moment, before Scabior planted a tiny kiss onto her fresh wound and pulled himself out of her and didn't bother to catch her when she dropped to the floor.

He fixed up his pants and looked down at her with a sneer. "Don't you forget about none of that sweetheart."

Scabior then walked away from her.

Hermione just laid there in a crumpled mess on the floor, unmoving. She hardly even let a breath a shaky breath until she heard him exit out the front door. She waited another minute to make sure that he was gone.

And then, she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while since I update this fic. At first I was just going to leave it at two chapters but so many of you have asked me to update again so I switched the status. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't work up to your taste. I'm not all into writing this fic anymore (reason why I was leaving it at two chapters) but there is going to be ONE more chapter and then this fic will be COMPLETED. Now for Hesitate, I can't say when the next update will be. Over the last week I've been going through writer's block and my muse has been slowly coming back to me over the last couple of days. I have a few other Scabmione fics that are in the making. A couple are just one-shots, while others are going to be multi-chaps as well. Please be patient with me ya'll!**

**Another reason for slow updates is that I don't have WiFi at my house at the moment. For some reason I haven't been picking up signal so every now and then I'll come up to the McDonalds or cafe's where I can get free WiFi and stay here for about an hour or two. If you follow me on tumblr or twitter, I do upload drabbles and graphics sometimes through my HTC EVO 4G phone. I just can't upload my files through my phone I can write the drabbles by my phone and I can transfer my graphics onto my phone so, yeah. **

**Let me know what ya'll think and I hope you're looking forward to reading more from me! **

**Have a wonderful day!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

It had been quite sometime since Hermione had found out that Voldemort lost the war. That outside of the miserable household that she dwelled in, there was a world that was returning to its formal peaceful glory. Almost every Death Eater or snatcher was either dead or locked away in Azkaban by now.

She knew this because Scabior was drinking more and was also becoming more aggressive towards her. Even though physically that wasn't good for her, but she still took his behavior as a good sign that the numbers of all of the snatchers under his command was depleting; and as each snatcher was captured, that only meant that the Ministry was one step closer to finding Scabior and her.

Hermione would have to bite her tongue to keep her from smiling whenever Scabior would barge through the front door severely wounded. That meant that he was almost caught. What cruel irony for him to find out the hard way of how all of the muggle-borns had felt when he would hunt them down, just like he did with her.

_Poor Scabior. _Hermione thought with heavy sarcasm.

"I don't like that look you've got on that pretty face of yours sweetheart."

Hermione snapped her head up from the book that she was re-reading again to see Scabior from across the living room, glaring at her with suspicion. For a while he had just been staring into the fire, which didn't bother her as she was very glad to have these precious moments of quiet and no physical contact between the two of them. She didn't miss the almost empty bottle of firewhiskey in his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She defended, her face a blank mask. The mask she was accustomed to wearing.

Scabior chuckled dryly as he simply dropped the bottle onto the floor with a small clattering noise and reached into his inner jacket pocket to pull out his cigarettes and lighter. "You were thinking about something that I wouldn't like I bet." He said as he lit his cigarette.

"Hoping again that I'll leave one day and never come back?" Scabior pulled the cigarette from his mouth long enough to let out a puff a smoke before placing it back between his lips. "Or that someone will rescue the helpless princess from the nasty dragon?"

The way he laughed and looked at her from across the room made her skin crawl.

"How much have you had to drink?" Hermione swallowed, eyeing the bottle. Obviously it wasn't his first if he was already behaving this way.

"Not nearly enough." He clicked his tongue.

Scabior stood suddenly and walked calmly over to Hermione and didn't stop until his hips were just hovering a mere inch from her face. Hermione kept her gaze on the page of the book that she had long since stopped reading, not wanting to look up at him or look at what she knew was right by her.

Hermione let out a yelp in pain as she felt his hand make a fist in her hair and yanked her head back so that she was looking straight up at him.

"How many times have I told you to stop wishing for something that will never come?" He questioned. His voice was surprisingly still calm and collective as the back of his fingers from his free hand caressed the side of her face.

A small spark ignited deep inside of her. Occasionally this spark would show itself when it came to Scabior; it was her spark of hope. So long ago he had extinguished it and it stayed that way until the day when he killed the man named Finn, and found out that her friends were looking for her. Hermione had hope again, so sometimes she would gain the courage to fight back. Unfortunately the consequences were never good for her in return.

"You're just afraid." Hermione snapped and ignored another painful pull from his fingers as she took notice his eyes narrowed dangerously down at her. "You're afraid because you know that it'll be your turn to get snatched up soon and sent back to Azkaban!"

She was expecting a slap in the face or for him to throw her out of the chair, or even place a curse on her - like he'd grown accustomed to doing lately. Instead, she saw him pull his cigarette out of his mouth. After he blew out the smoke, she expected him to put it back in his mouth, except he didn't.

Hermione let out a scream of agony as she felt his cigarette press into the base of her neck.

She cried as he continued to put out his cigarette in her skin by pushing harder. The smell of the tiny area of her flesh burning, and the sound of the cigarette making a sizzling sound was sickening. Finally, he flicked away the cigarette, but the pain was still clearly there.

Scabior bent down and whispered into her ear with a growl. "It seems that I have to remind you yet again about your predicament."

He used his hand that was entangled within her thick hair to his advantage and yanked her from out of the chair she sat in, the book that was in her lap landed on the floor with a loud 'smack' as he dragged her out of the living room and up the staircase.

Once they made it to the bedroom, he released his painful grip on her and sat her roughly down on the bed and crouched down so that he was just a little below eye level of her, but still looked up at her with a piercing stare.

"It doesn't matter whether or not your friends come to save you because they will never truly have you. When I said that you're forever mine, I meant it. You will never be free of me."

Hermione shivered from the way his words sunk into her. They weren't true. She knew it. He was just trying to break her spirit like he always did. Reminding her every single day that she belonged to him was something he always did, it was programmed deeply that sometimes she really did believe it.

Not this time she didn't. Hermione wanted to say something, but feeling the still stinging pain from the cigarette burn reminded her to keep her mouth shut.

She saw him smirk, knowing that he had won yet again and pulled out his wand. She closed her eyes, already expecting what was to come.

After she felt a cool breeze against her bare skin, she reopened her eyes and knew that both her and Scabior were completely naked.

Scabior pushed her onto the bed so that she was on her back as he rose from his crouched position to climb on top of her. He slid his tongue from her navel and made his way up her body while leaving behind a trail of his saliva until he reached his destination and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione didn't bother to fight the kiss, it would only make things harder for her. He was being gentle now, but she knew before long that the gentleness will turn into aggression. It was always like this when he would have to "remind" her that she was his possession.

Hermione knew that she was in for a rough time for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke just hours after Scabior had finally finished with her and they both drifted into a sleep of exhaustion. Her body ached and she could still feel the tiny burn on her neck from when Scabior had burned her.<p>

She looked at her surroundings to see that they were both entangled in the same sheet, but he was laying on his back and his face faced the opposite direction of her. She was glad that he was still asleep, and he was going to stay that way for a while. He slept a lot longer after a night of drinking and spending several hours doing sexual acts with her.

Hermione made as little movement as possible as she rose from the bed in a zombie like manner. She wasn't afraid of him waking up or forcing her back into the bed. It wasn't like when she was first brought here. Scabior wasn't worried if she would do something to harm herself, and he knew that she knew that there was absolutely no means of escaping. He could rest peacefully while she moved about wherever in the house.

She entered the bathroom after closing the door softly behind her. She was about to head to the bathtub and soak in the warm water for a while to help her sore body before going downstairs to cook a meal for him when he awoke, but the sight of her reflection caught her attention.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She didn't like looking into mirrors, she tried to avoid them as much as possible because she didn't want to look at herself. She didn't want to see what she what she had become. There wasn't any need to look into any of the mirrors in the house anyway. Her clothes were the same and Scabior didn't give her make-up to wear, so all she had to do was just run a brush through her hair until the knots were out and she was fine. But now for the first time in what seemed like forever, she plucked up the courage and turned to look at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She was horrified by her own reflection.

Her hair was the typical bed head style from sleeping, but it was the rest of her that stunned her.

Her skin was pale from months and months of no sunlight, she had bags underneath her eyes from the little rest she was having lately, and her eyes were red to add on from her exhaustion.

Scars were all over her body. A lot were bite marks from him, since he loved to bite her to clearly show his dominance. Some where from burns from times when Scabior had burned her from either his cigarettes or some curse he would use on her whenever she was being defiant and was certainly in no mood to deal with her defiance. Others were cuts from when he used restraints on her and put them on so tight that they would dig into her skin, and he had restrained her from several different areas of her body; Scabior always found a way to get creative with her.

Hermione had several bruises covering her arms, legs, and hips from him holding her so hard when having sex or just being forceful. Her lips were bruised as well from him kissing her roughly earlier.

Hermione raised a shaky hand to the mirror and her finger tips touched her reflection as tears swam at the line of her vision.

She wasn't Hermione. She was just a poor, broken, dirty, and used version of the girl that was once called the brightest witch of her age.

Scabior really had destroyed her mentally and physically.

Hermione kept silent as the tears streamed down her face. There was a maelstrom of emotions swirling all around inside of her. She was furious that she was helpless and couldn't do a thing to prevent any of this from happening to her, and wretched as she gazed upon herself while so many memories of his torture on her over the last year or so was all so vivid.

Before she could think, her fist went into the mirror and shattered it, several shards of the glass falling into the sink followed by droplets of blood from her fingers and knuckles.

She stood there frozen for a couple of minutes, expecting Scabior to walk through the door and see what she had done, clean it up, scorn her, and Merlin knows what else; all depending on his mood. But he didn't come in. He was still sound asleep in the bedroom.

Hermione could hear her blood pumping in her ears as her heart banged against her chest while she stared into the sink to see all of the many shards of glass, big and small. Then her already bloodied hand grabbed the largest and thickest piece, then walked out of the bathroom quietly.

Her assumption was right that Scabior was still in a deep sleep. For once his heavy drinking was working in her favor.

Hermione climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist. Both of her hands were raised above her head as they gripped the glass so hard that it was cutting into her skin, but she ignored it as she drove the glass into his chest.

Scabior's eyes snapped wide open and a noise signaling his pain came from his mouth. Him being awake only stopped her for a split second but Hermione kept stabbing the glass into his chest, his neck, and anywhere that she could drive it. For a few seconds Scabior's hands had tried to stop her but he had already lost his strength to fight back after the first few stabs. His blood was spattering across her face and naked body but she still didn't stop.

Hermione kept up the stabbing motions for another minute or two, her anger and fear were getting the best of her. All of the emotions that were buried deep within her from all of the months of pain and anguish were finally being released. Finally, she stopped. She looked down at Scabior, breathing heavily, to see all of the gashes and stab wounds oozing out deep crimson liquid as the smell of metal sunk through her nostrils.

Scabior was dead.

Hermione jumped immediately off of him, discarded the broken piece for the mirror and backed up the wall and just stared at his mutilated body for a moment, a fear deep in the back of her head that he would get up and come after her with retaliation. It took her another few minutes for it to really click in her mind that he was indeed gone for good.

Hermione began to laugh.

She slid her back down the wall until her bottom was on the wooden floor and her knees were tucked up against her chest. She continued to laugh, pushing her hair out of her face, not caring that she was smearing both her and his blood across her face and into her hair while doing it.

Hermione was so lost in her own laughter and glee that she didn't hear the loud bang come from downstairs followed by several shouts. She didn't even notice the room be filled of people until she felt a pair of hands move her arms away from her head and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Her laughter died and her first instinct was to pull away from the strong arms that was incased around her. But she didn't as she looked in the room to see so many familiar faces.

Kingsley and some other man were standing over Scabior's body in the bed, there was Mr. Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Neville searching through the room while also occasionally looking at her to keep making sure that she was fine.

Her eyes peered through the corners to see shaggy black hair and the frame of glasses being pressed into the side of her head, it was Harry hugging her, and judging by the other pair of arms circled around her - it was Ron.

Hermione broke down and cried until exhaustion finally took over and she succumbed into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…tick…<em>

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. What was that annoying sound? She opened her eyes to see that she was in a small white room. She assumed that was in St. Mungo's, and deeply hoped that this wasn't just a dream.

There was nothing in there besides a sink with a cabinet above it, a couple of chairs and to her left was a clock ticking away. It read: 10:17_. _Her eyes snapped to the window that was on the other side of the clock and saw bright sunshine peering into the room.

How long had it been since she knew what time it was? Since she had seen sunlight?

Hermione pulled off the pink sheet that was over her body and pulled her legs over the side of the bed. As she stood up she noticed that she was wearing a paper thin pale pink hospital gown. She felt the material briefly before walking to the window and stared out it. All she could see was a clear blue sky and the sun hovering over the Earth below, shining it's beautiful light that so many people take advantage of.

She unhooked the clasps of the window and slid it open, welcoming the breeze that flew in full of fresh air. Hermione took in a deep breath and relished it. It had been too long.

Hermione jumped and turned around when she heard a door open so suddenly and two people rush in. She half expected to see Scabior still. But it was only a woman wearing the standard nurse's uniform for St. Mungo's and Harry.

"Ms. Granger, I'd like to ask you to step away from that window." The nurse said calmly, raising her hand slowly so not to alarm Hermione. Why would she be acting that way?

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned, her back facing the window but didn't move away from it. Didn't they know that she wanted to feel and smell the air again?

"She's not going to do anything." Harry looked at the nurse sternly before walking over to Hermione and gave her a hug and pulled away enough to look at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Hermione answered, still having a questioning look on her face. "Why aren't I allowed near the window?" She asked as Harry walked her back to her bed and sat her down.

Harry sat besides her but looked at her hesitantly. As if he was trying to figure out what to say without getting her mad or hurting her feelings. "Well…the doctors don't think you're in a right state of mind right now…"

"What!" Hermione half-screeched, making Harry flinch. "I'm perfectly normal!" Despite the months of torment she faced with Scabior, she was okay. Judging from the lack of ache in her body and that her arms didn't seem to have a mark on them anymore, she seemed to be okay. Why would her mental health be in doubt?

"It's just that judging from how long you were with that snatcher…and how we found you…the doctors just want to make sure you're absolutely fine before clearing you to go home." Harry answered.

Hermione glanced over at the nurse who appeared that she didn't want to be there, as if she had better things to do. When she noticed Hermione looking at her, she waved her wand and bottle of ink, a quill, and a notebook appeared out of thin air and landed on her hospital bed.

"The doctor said that when she woke up, she needed to do some therapy with drawing simple pictures," She glanced over at Harry sternly. "alone."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue with her, but must've decided against it as he stood up and gave Hermione a gentle pat on her arm and a kiss on top of her head. "I'll be back in a little while Hermione, I'll try to bring you back something good to eat."

But Hermione didn't answer him as he left. She just stared at the notebooks and was half tempted to throw them out the window. She couldn't believe that they wanted her to draw pictures. What was this, kindergarten? Why couldn't she have Harry or someone in the room with her? She had spent a year alone with Scabior and the last thing she wanted now was to be alone.

A flash of Scabior bloodied underneath her, and then of her kneeled down on the floor laughing flashed in her head.

_I'm not going crazy. _Her thoughts whispered.

It was self defense. Finally she had gathered up the courage and attacked him at the most opportune moment, how could anyone blame her and doubt her sanity? How was she to know that they were all going to show up right after she killed him?

* * *

><p>Hermione checked the clock, it read: 12:29. It had been over two hours since the nurse and Harry had left her alone in the room to do some therapeutic drawings.<p>

In the last couple of hours she managed to have drawn about four different drawings that weren't really nothing. Each one of them were of the scenery she remembered seeing when she was searching for the horcruxes with Harry and Ron.

Sighing, she closed the notebook in her lap and drummed her fingers against the hard surface of the cover. She really didn't feel like drawing anymore, so hopefully someone would come in here soon to check on her and hopefully Harry would keep to his word and bring her back something delicious to eat.

Hermione closed her eyes for a brief second and inhaled another breath of fresh air from the breeze that came through the window, re-opened them and screamed.

Scabior was standing at the foot of her bed just staring at her with his predatory look. When he reached for her, she let out another scream and threw the notebook at him and ducked her head between her knees, preparing herself for his retaliation.

All she heard was someone come barging into the room and felt a pair of hands shake her shoulders lightly. "Hermione, are you okay? Hermione what happened!" The voice belonged to Harry. Didn't he know that Scabior was in the room?

Hermione snapped her head up to warn Harry, but all she could see was him sitting on the bed with her. There was no one else in the room besides the two of them and a different female nurse than the one before. Where did Scabior go?

"Hermione?" Harry asked again, looking worriedly at her.

Her eyes looked into his confusingly. "How did he get in here?"

"Who?"

"Scabior!" Hermione shouted. "He was right there!" She pointed at the foot of her bed. Harry looked behind him briefly but turned back to face her and shook his head.

"Hermione…nobody has been in this room besides you since I left."

"You're lying! You need to put wards up in here…he's coming back to get me!"

"He's dead Hermione. You killed him, his body has already been turned to ashes and dumped in the sea that surrounds Azkaban." Harry sighed and looked over at the nurse, who only gave a small nod with her head. "Ask her the questions Mr. Potter." She commanded more than simply asked.

"Ask me what?" Hermione questioned. She was still lost in her own confusion when she heard the nurse. Why was Scabior there? He was dead. She killed him. Why was she seeing him?

"The doctor wanted to run some questions by you and he thought it'd be better that I asked since you're more comfortable with me than a stranger right now." Harry said before taking her hand in his. "How long do you think you were at that house Hermione? How long do you think it's been since we were at Malfoy's house?"

"I don't understand why you're asking me this Harry. You were there. There wasn't any clocks, calendars, or signs that I could tell if it was day or night. I don't know." She shook her head.

"How long do you believe that you were there?" He asked again. Hermione just stared at him while she thought for a second. "I'm not sure. A year, maybe a little more?"

Harry looked down at their hands and didn't say anything. Hermione squeezed her hand in his. "Why? You should know better than I do."

"I do." Harry mumbled.

"What's wrong? It's been a little bit over a year, it hasn't been that long."

"Hermione…" Harry started as he looked back her with sad eyes. "you've been with him for over three years."

It felt like a thousand knives had stabbed themselves into her chest. No, that couldn't be possible. Even if she couldn't count the days, it wasn't that long. What kind of sick joke was he playing with her? Hermione looked him in the eyes and the pain in her chest only tightened…he wasn't lying to her.

_Over three years…_

"Oh Merlin." Hermione groaned as she buried her face into her hands and was glad that her friend didn't bother to remove her from that position. Instead, she heard him get up and retrieved the notebook that she had thrown at Scabior a few minutes ago before sitting back on the bed. She heard him flip through the pages before asking, "How many pictures did you draw?"

_What did he forget how to count?_

"Four." Hermione mumbled.

"Of what?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes underneath her closed eyelids and mumbled out loud enough for him to hear. "Two are of the scenery that I remember from when we were in the Forest of Dean, one from when we were by the lake in the mountains, and the other of the gardens at the Burrow."

"You drew ten pictures. And none of them are of what you just said."

Hermione looked at him with a fierce glare before yanking her notebook out of his hands and flipped through the pages herself, surely this time this was a joke. Except it wasn't.

Page by page she flipped through slowly and her face shown nothing but pure horror. He was right. There were ten pictures and all of them were drawn by her own hand…and each picture was anything but innocent. They were all dark and gruesome. It looked like a very disturbed patient scribbled these pictures but she knew that they were sketched out by her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she wanted to wish away the images that she had drawn herself. She snapped them open when she felt a pair of lips at her ear.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Hermione turned her head to see Scabior with a dark look on his face as his eyes traveled lustfully over her body that was only covered by a thin hospital gown. She looked around to see that no one else was in the room. Where did the nurse and Harry go?

This was just a hallucination.

"I'm afraid it's not sweetheart." Scabior chuckled as if he had just read her mind. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, his lips biting and kissing at her neck. Hermione began to scream and kick against him. Why wasn't someone coming in here to save her? Where was everyone?

As quick as a blink, she saw Harry looking down at her as he was holding her arms tightly to her sides with the help of the nurse to keep her from hitting him. He was breathing just as heavily as she was.

After what seemed like minutes passed of the nurse and Harry making sure she was fine, she never really answered them because she wasn't sure herself.

Hermione blinked and saw Scabior leaning against the wall, just looking at her, and with another blink he was gone again.

"I don't know what's real anymore." She whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed since her "episode" of when Scabior was attacking her. Every now and then she was visited by Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, and a few other friends she had known from school. Only one person was allowed in her room at a time with a nurse. The doctors believed that too many people in a room with her would set her off again.<p>

All the time she would see Scabior again. While she was eating, when she would walk around the room, when she would just sit and read, and even when she had her friends come to see her. But she tried her best not to show them that she was hallucinating him while they were talking to her. She also tried her best not to let them see how much their sadden looks bothered her.

A lot of them carried great news as well as bad news. Ginny and Harry were getting engaged as well as Neville and Luna. Ron had gotten Lavender Brown pregnant, Fred died in the battle along with Tonks and Lupin who just had a little boy named Teddy Lupin. Bill and Fluer had a little girl as well.

The only person she had paid attention to was Neville when he broke down crying in front of her. He blamed himself more than anyone else for her condition and what she was put through. He confessed that he had fought against Scabior as well as the rest of the snatchers and blew up the Covered Bridge to keep them from going into Hogwarts and hoped to kill them. He should've known that it wouldn't have been that easy to get rid of them and he should've been more thorough. If he had only killed Scabior himself, they might've been able to find her sooner.

Hermione comforted him, flinching only slightly when a small flash of her vision showed Scabior slashing his wand towards Neville but disappeared as quick as it came. She explained to him that it didn't matter. Even if he had killed Scabior, she would've eventually died from starvation since Scabior did provide her food. They wouldn't have discovered her location any sooner probably. It hardly helped ease Neville's guilt.

She was glad that finally visiting hours were over and that she could relax in her room alone and listening to the rain from the storm outside patter against her window. As much as she didn't want to be alone with the very realistic visions of Scabior, it was much better to face him alone than to have her friends see her in her state. Hermione didn't want to keep looking at their faces, how they were full of pity and guilt when they looked at her.

Harry was the only one that came to see her more than anyone, and she knew that he was probably sleeping on a couch in one of the waiting rooms downstairs, refusing to leave. It was her turn to feel bad. He was always sleeping at the hospital and it was putting a strain on his and Ginny's relationship, but he wouldn't leave unless someone else stayed in his place that he trusted. Which was always either Ron, Neville, or Luna. They all took turns staying the nights, and they were planning to keep at it until her she returned to full health.

But Hermione knew that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

Her health was anything but getting better. She still stayed underweight and pale. Her appetite was long since lost and it was certainly hard to keep the smallest portions of food down when she was having her "episodes". Hermione had never been outside in the gardens, as the doctors didn't deem her fit enough to be around the other patients. Hermione looked just as unhealthy and weak on the outside as she did on the inside.

"I told you that you will never be free from me." The familiar velvet like murmur came from the other side of the room.

Hermione didn't want to look up, she didn't want to see him, she didn't want to give into her mind tricks again.

"You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." She kept repeating over and over again, hoping to wake up from this illusion. They never last long, but even a few seconds was too long.

She heard him chuckle as his boots carried him over to where she was laying in the bed. "You think that I'm not real?" He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back and the pain she felt didn't seem to be any kind of illusion. "I'm very real love." He whispered right before he disappeared yet again.

Hermione regretted her decision when she turned down the blinds for her window. She had gone so long without a vision of the outside world, she didn't want it again. But with it thundering and lightening out, it made things only more real.

With each flash of lightening that entered the room, she could see Scabior come and go. He would be in the far corner, then he'll be sitting on the countertop of the sink, and then he'll be right in front of her.

_You will forever be mine._

His voice echoed all over the room followed by his low laugh.

_No more…no more…please…_Her thoughts whispered in her head as she pulled at her hair in frustration, hoping that feeling pain would help her; it didn't.

_It doesn't matter whether or not your friends come to save you because they will never truly have you. When I said that you're forever mine, I meant it. You will never be free of me. _The very last words he had said to her before she killed him were heard so clearly that she could've sworn that he was whispering the words right into her ear. He probably was.

His words were swirling in her head…

The images of him constantly raping her over and over…

The flashes of light in her room from the storm…

The sight of him every other second…

"MAKE IT STOP!" Hermione screamed, giving her hair another pull and shutting her eyelids tight as she began to cry. She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't keep living this way with him always there. He was right, she belonged to him. As long as she was alive she belonged to him…

Hermione released her grip on her hair and sat up, she didn't see him in the room with her and she was glad for that.

Walking over to the door, she found that it was unlocked. Of course it would be, the nurses never believed that she would want to leave the comfort of her room. Why would they want to lock in a patient that was no threat? It would only be a hassle to have to unlock it anyways if they needed to get to her quick.

She didn't bother to think anymore on their lack of preparation as she walked down the hallway. It was the middle of the night and nobody was out in the hallways, and the few nurses that were stationed over night were most likely downstairs in the cafeteria.

Hermione kept walking, until she came across a sign that showed her how many flights of stairs she would have to climb up until she reached the top floor. Only three. That wasn't so bad.

"Look who finally decided to leave her little room." Scabior sneered, leaning against one of the stairway railings as she climbed, but she only ignored him as she continued forward. Turning on another platform for the next set of steps and she could see him sitting on the steps, lighting a cigarette, mocking her yet again with words she didn't listen to as she just kept her pace going by him.

"Where are you going beautiful?" She heard his voice echo.

"What are you doing?" She heard him ask again.

"Getting rid of you." Hermione snapped at the illusion, finally reaching the final flight of stairs just as she heard an alarm go off.

Scabior was in front of her, shaking his finger back and forth. "Someone knows you're out of bed beautiful." Hermione took off in a run, taking two steps at a time.

Finally she slammed herself through a door and was immediately soaked from the pouring down rain as she ran over to the other side of the roof, leaning over a little to look down. She couldn't see anything but darkness as the scenery was completely engulfed by the night and the storm.

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Hermione looked over to see Scabior looking completely calm and dry, not bothered by the rain one bit as he glared at her. She couldn't help but smirk a little as she heard the small panicky tone that was in his voice. She was doing the right thing.

"Hermione! Stop!" This wasn't from Scabior, as she looked to see that he wasn't in sight yet again.

She turned around to see Harry about fifteen or so feet away from her along with a couple of nurses.

"Come here Hermione, please." He asked softly but loud enough that she could still hear him over the pouring rain that banged against the concrete of the hospital roof.

"Ms. Granger, you need to go back to your room, it's not safe here!" A nurse called to her.

Hermione just shook her head and took a step back onto the ledge. "He won't go away…I can't blink without him being there…"

"Please, Hermione you don't need to do this." Harry pleaded, taking a step forward but stopped when Hermione raised her hand for him to stop. "I'm going to help you get rid of him, everyone will. So you can come home and you can be happy."

She looked past him and saw Scabior standing in the beam of light that shone onto the rooftop from the opened door. He was just standing there smirking, watching her. He knew that she was going to listen to Harry, that she was going to give into her friends pleads and go back to her room so he could continue his torture with her.

Scabior was truly right all along. She was his. He had claimed her body and soul and there was no way of escaping him besides one way.

"I'm so tired Harry." Hermione cried out. "He's been with me for years…I'm tired and I want it all to go away."

Harry looked like he was going to cry himself, but he took in a deep breath and tried to coax her off the ledge. "I'll help you forget. We all will. You just need to let us. Please, come here Hermione…I can't lose you again."

She felt a small stab of guilt, and a part of her wanted to walk to him and give him a hug. But her desperation to finally rid the snatcher from her life was so much stronger. She had to keep herself from laughing from the thought that if someone told her that this was where she'd be four years ago, she'd laugh right in their face or scorn them for making up just a nasty thought.

Her sanity was really far gone.

Everything was silent as she looked around. She couldn't hear the rain pound against the roof, she couldn't hear the thunder boom through the clouds, nor could she hear Harry's protests for her. The only thing she paid attention too was Scabior standing just a few feet behind Harry, snarling and shouted out his own words of anger.

Hermione could only give a small smile as she closed her eyes and leaned back until her she could feel that her feet were no longer touching the concrete surface.

_I belong to no one._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****There you have it! The final chapter of Maelstrom. I'm sorry if the chapter is "blah" but like I explained in my last A/N, I'm cutting this story short because I've lost muse in it and there really wasn't much I could really drag on you know? PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR KILLING SCABIOR. Believe me, I didn't like it. The man is my husband (shut up, don't judge me) and I killed him off D: But I did make him out to be a really cruel and evil guy in this fic, so you guys should've known that there was going to be no happy ending for him. Also, please forgive me for what I put Hermione through. I love her to death but like a friend of mine said, I have a habit of writing sad or cruel twists into my fics. It's just how I am! I can't help it. But I can assure ya'll that there are plenty of "happy ending" Scabmione fics in the making from me! :D **

**Too be honest, I was going to add to the ending that Hermione was actually dreaming about being at the hospital and wakes up next to Scabior. After seeing that he's still next to her, (I was going to give him a little smartass line too) and then she freaks out and then that's the end. I was totally going to twist the ending to something like Nightmare on Elm Street or something xD But I know that a lot of ya'll would want a sequel, or get pissed at me for making such a lame ending. I was _really_ going to do it though. Seriously. I actually wrote it up and everything. But after some thinking I deleted it. I didn't know if it would've made it a better or really lame ending D: **

**I'd like to say thank you for the reviews I received for this chapter! I hope all of ya'll enjoyed reading it and look forward to seeing an update of Hesitate soon as well as more upcoming Scabmione fanfics from me! **

**Have a wonderful day! **_  
><em>


End file.
